


A Valentine’s to remember

by nayasmoonflower



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, i wish i didn't live next to a florist now, just two lesbians deeply in love, moonflowers are my favourite plant now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayasmoonflower/pseuds/nayasmoonflower
Summary: A fluffy mess of forgotten flowers and reflections about Dani and Jamie’s life together in Vermont, five years after moving there.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	A Valentine’s to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the timeframe of the series, but there’s no lady of the lake.

Valentine’s Day was always the busiest time of year for the Leafling. The weeks and days before meant the shop was constantly bustling, usually full of men trying to half-heartedly impress their girlfriends for the special day. Only every now and then would the store see orders from those who genuinely loved their partners – or at least loved one another half as much as Dani and Jamie.

Although this was undoubtedly their busiest time, with Dani overseeing customers and Jamie occupied creating and crafting their orders, the couple still tried to keep the spirit of the occasion alive for themselves – well, as much as Jamie could cope with. “We don’t need one silly day a year to show each other our love, and if that was the case,” Jamie carries on, softening her voice, “then every day is Valentines with you, love.” And whilst Dani agreed with Jamie’s sweet sentiments, she also knew that every year since then her girlfriend had arranged a special bunch of flowers for her. It had unexpectedly become part of their own tradition; flowers from Jamie accompanied by a lavish meal cooked by Dani. Every year the dish differed as the gardener’s taste had evolved quite significantly since moving across the pond, although she missed Owen’s cooking more than she would care to admit. 

It upset Dani, though such words remained unspoken, that she and Jamie couldn’t celebrate the day like the men entering the shop for their partners could. Like her and Eddie could. While she would never change her past experiences, she almost felt robbed that she and Eddie would go for fancy dinners, yet she couldn’t do so in the same manner with her most cherished love. But, she always knew how to make the most of any situation, and Valentine’s was no different. 

Five years after their business venture in Vermont had taken off, this was the busiest they had ever been. In the week before February 14th, the couple had been working 8am-6pm almost every day to prepare and complete the dozens of orders they had received, as well as overseeing their regular customer. Despite it being a small town, the Leafling was rarely short of customers, with orders beginning to come in from various parts of the State and its neighbours. Each time that occurred, both women felt immensely proud. What was once merely a pipe dream for Jamie had become a reality, and the gardener couldn’t have imagined taking the leap with anyone else by her side. It felt nice to know that the risk they had taken was paying off, both personally and financially (although the latter didn’t particularly matter to them, not least to the woman who once had so little). While the influx of orders would certainly allow them to shut shop in the days following the holiday to unwind and recharge, it meant that their time away from work was considerably less than they were accustomed to. “Just think, when this rush is all over we can take a few days to ourselves. Could maybe go on a mini road trip if you fancy it?” Jamie suggested. And while Dani too was beginning to feel fatigued by the season, she wasn’t one to complain. She was in Vermont, working and living with the love of her life and they were truly making something of themselves and their talents, together. She couldn’t be happier. 

The Valentine’s festivities in the years prior had followed as such: the couple would be ridiculously busy in the week before, but come February 14th, before the store opened, Jamie would ‘surprise’ Dani with a beautiful arrangement of flowers. She would marvel at them, each bouquet different from the previous year. While Jamie often gifted the au pair flowers – and each time Dani would be awestruck at her girlfriend’s ability to make each arrangement so unique – there was always something special about her Valentine’s Day bunch. Maybe it was the holiday, maybe it was Jamie’s desire to make each day and occasion more exceptional than the last, but she loved it. And every year, without fail and despite feeling the exhaustion the holiday inflicted, they ended up in the backroom, with Dani intimately thanking Jamie before their bliss was disturbed by customers. But this year, things were different. 

The pair had woken up, limbs tangled and sleepy kisses exchanged, though the pair knew they couldn’t spend their morning the way they so desired. Dani was confused, however, when the Leafling’s doors opened at 8am, after the pair had tiredly dragged themselves out of bed and downstairs thirty minutes prior, and the usual arrangement of flowers weren’t waiting for her on the shop counter. Dani wasn’t worried. She knew this didn’t mean anything in the bigger picture, but she did question this sudden change from tradition. “Am I reading too much into this?” she pondered. But as the first few customers entered the shop she realised there would be no time for such thoughts, and she went about dealing with the store’s busiest day. Dani had lost too much, and gained so much more, to be truly bothered by anything such as a bunch of flowers. 

By the time 2pm rolled around, the couple could finally stop and grab a small bite to eat for lunch after a handful of business men had visited the shop during their own lunch break to collect bouquets for their partners. Whilst Dani and Jamie envied their ability to celebrate the day with such open and public gestures, they were definitely not jealous of the loveless relationships that they encountered in those exchanges with the men who seemed unimaginably uninterested in the holiday or their girlfriends, who merely used it as an opportunity to flaunt their wealth.

“I’m gonna go sit out the front for a bit whilst you tuck in to that sandwich, just in case anyone comes in,” Jamie spoke as she started to make her way over to Dani, who stood up to give her a quick kiss in return, reflective of how often the women craved each other’s touch and that such opportunities had been scarce so far today. Normally they would close the shop to spend their lunch break together in the backroom, with meals often forgotten about in favour of relishing in the company of each other. Jamie mentally thanked herself every day for convincing Dani that a couch was a necessary purchase for the room – and they certainly made good use of it. But, not today. “Are you sure you don’t mind? I won’t be very long, you deserve a break too, y’know,” said Dani. “I’m certain, love. Just sit and relax for a little bit, I’ve got things covered,” Jamie smiled back at her. About 20 minutes later the women swapped places with Jamie getting her turn to rest, albeit less than au pair had. The small break was welcomed as once the couple refreshed and refuelled themselves, the day remained manic. 

By the time 4pm had come, Dani had almost totally forgotten about the flowers she missed from her Valentine’s morning. She was still eager to cook a delicious meal for the gardener, all too aware of how busy she had been the last couple of weeks. Jamie’s work ethic was one thing she had always loved and admired. Back at Bly, her girlfriend had never been one to get too distracted from her work, even with Dani’s futile attempts to do so whenever they had a moments peace away from Flora and Miles. And as it happened every year around this time, their nightly dinners had become less substantial, save for when they decided to eat out at their favourite Italian restaurant a few blocks away. 

Most importantly, the au pair knew that sulking about a silly bouquet of flowers would do no good, and she didn’t want to alarm Jamie that she was worried this sudden change in tradition meant more than it needed to. 

One customer, who entered the Leafling not long after 5:15pm in search of flowers for his new girlfriend took a keen interest in Dani, who had politely told him she already had plans for the evening – and the foreseeable future— as Jamie watched the exchange from the other side of the store, quietly chuckling to herself. This was something both women had become accustomed to, and found it equally amusing as each time both women would turn down various offers, with the men totally unaware of their misplaced, and unwelcomed, attraction. More often than not it led to Dani marching to the open sign which hung on the front door, turning it over and hastily dragging Jamie to the backroom. 

Since moving to Vermont, Dani had become more comfortable in herself and she certainly wasn’t afraid to show it – not least in the privacy of the backroom of the Leafling, their apartment, or even occasionally in various gay bars she and Jamie visited when they drove out of state to New York City. Those were the moments she had longed for most, even when she was with Eddie, and she couldn’t have imagined a better person to experience the unabashed desire she felt to be herself with. 

“Fuck me, that was the hardest one yet,” Jamie exhaled as the final order was collected just before 6pm. Usually, the store closed an hour earlier, however they had to accommodate anyone who worked late, and they knew staying open an extra hour would ultimately add to their mini-break in the near future. “It was, but there are some delicious steaks in the fridge with both of our names on, and an even nicer bottle of Merlot,” Dani spoke, feeling eager to finally switch off and change into more comfortable attire. “Are you sure you don’t mind cooking? I can order in if you’re too tired?” Dani was insistent, though, on keeping their small tradition – even if it was just on her part – going. “Absolutely,” Dani confirmed resolutely, “we always do this on Valentine's and it’s my way of saying thank you. I’m going to head up now so I can get a start, but don’t be long otherwise that wine will be gone before you know it,” she playfully warned. At this point the blonde woman had forgotten all about her earlier anxieties about flowers, and instead was solely focused on giving Jamie a meal to remember. 

Dani disappeared upstairs to their small but functional flat; it had become the perfect place for them to call home since buying the Leafling, and it was a safe haven they cherished deeply. Jamie began locking up the shop, and quickly swept the floor and tidying where she had been working that day. She thought about sorting a few small jobs before she decided that they could wait for another day, unwilling to waste any more time away from her girlfriend. The florist made the journey upstairs, knowing one day that, as she and Dani began to grow old, the harsh incline of the steps would mean they’d probably need to relocate. But they were worries for the distant future, reminding herself that they took things one day at a time. 

As she opened the front door, her senses became immediately overwhelmed by the smell of potatoes which were slowly starting to roast in the oven. Jamie was always excited to taste Dani’s creations – which were always decidedly better than her own “shite” cooking which had gotten slightly better since moving to the U.S. (and after Owen had insisted on learning her some basic skills before leaving Bly).

“You didn’t take long to come up, everything OK?” Dani enquired turning her head only briefly as she placed the steak in the pan. She received her answer as she felt Jamie’s warm embrace seconds later, letting out a small hum in contentment. “That. Smells. Delicious,” grinned Jamie who punctuated each word with a kiss to Dani’s neck to emphasise just how much she was looking forward to the meal. “I’m gonna hop in the shower and get changed... shame I have to do it alone isn’t it?” Jamie teased. Dani rolled her eyes and pointed to the stove in response. “You really want to waste this steak just because you’re so impatient? It’ll be ready by the time you’re finished and then we can think about desert, Jay.” A groan and a sigh later Jamie trailed off towards their bedroom. 

Just as Dani had said ten minutes earlier, Dinner was ready on the table when Jamie re-entered their open plan living room and kitchen. Before even thinking about her food, Jamie made her way over to Dani and gave her a kiss on the lips. “This looks divine, thank you,” Jamie said as she kissed her once more before pulling out her girlfriend’s chair so she could sit down, a small blush appearing on Dani’s face as she took her place at their table. Jamie and Dani always opted to sit next to each other when they could, especially at home given such opportunities were hard to come by in public. Both women picked up their wine glasses and gazed at each other, eyes so full of love and total adoration, saying a small cheers before digging into their food. 

Dani knows that if her family in Iowa could see this set up now, they’d probably perceive it as being exactly what would have happened if she stayed with and married Eddie. She would cook him a nice meal, he would draw out her chair for her as they sat down, and a bunch of flowers would reside in the middle of the table as the centrepiece – though the flowers Eddie bought her looked utterly pathetic in comparison to the stunning arrangements Jamie carefully created for her. But she knew that they, nor anyone else, would truly understand how with Jamie she feels at home. Jamie is home. Nothing feels unnatural or forced like it did with Eddie. Such occasions as this were infrequent with her ex-fiancé, but when they did happen she willed for them to be over before they had even begun. 

Dinners with Jamie made her heart more full than she ever believed was possible. This was the kind of domestic bliss she had dreamt of years ago, many years before she even knew of a town called Bly, its Manor, or anything of a gardener who worked there. She felt grateful for it every day. 

“You drifted, love. Everything OK?” inquired Jamie, who had noticed her girlfriend had drifted off into space as they started to eat. “Just thinking about how grateful I am things turned out this way, that’s all. One day maybe others will understand too, but all I care about is us and our happiness.” Jamie smiled back, and saw no need to push it further; she knew if Dani needed to talk to her about anything then she would. Their communication and honesty was one of things she treasured most about their relationship. They enjoyed their meal in relative silence, talking every now and then about the various customers who had entertained their busy day. Neither felt the need to fill in every moment with conversation, as over the last five years they had found comfort in enjoying the quiet together. No awkwardness, just a shared feeling of pure tranquillity. 

As they finished up Jamie made a move to clear their plates away, but Dani held Jamie’s hand for a few moments before she had the chance to do so, wanting to enjoy the moment of peace they had created before the rest of the night unfolded. Eventually Dani let go of her hand and the brunette made a move to clear the table and do the dishes, as the au pair shifted towards the vinyl player and selected a random record to fill the comfortable silence. By chance, the first record her hand unconsciously landed upon was Fleetwood Mac’s Rumours; this also happened to be the first record they ever purchased together when they moved to Vermont from a record shop down the street. Every moment like this, small instances that were entirely fate, further emphasised to Dani that this was where she belonged. All of the pain and sadness she had felt in her life prior had led her to this moment. And she’d relive it all again if it meant she got to be here right now.

“Shit, I need to pop downstairs,” Jamie said after throwing the dishcloth on the side of the counter once the dishes were washed. "I won't be long though, then we can think about dessert," Jamie said playfully, wiggling her eyebrows for effect before leaving the room and making her way down to the shop. Dani, though amused at the florist's antics, was confused at the sudden urgency she had to go back down into the shop, but she knew her girlfriend most likely forgot to do something silly. She was always poking fun at how forgetful Jamie was with little things. Her girlfriend didn’t, on the other hand, ever forget important anniversaries or milestones in their lives. This was something the au pair never took for granted, not least after watching the miserable attempts at affection they had witnessed in the past few days at work.

The gardener was gone for only a couple of minutes, and Dani was busying herself putting the dishes away in her absence. And that worked well for Jamie upon her return, able to hide the large bouquet behind her and place it on the table before her girlfriend could acknowledge she was back so soon. “That was quick I was about to start desert, what did you want to go with –” and Dani's voice trailed off as she turned around and stared at the new addition on the counter. “Happy Valentine’s Day," Jamie began. "Sorry it’s a bit later than normal. I ended up mixing up an order yesterday and had to redo it all this morning, and the day was just so busy, and –” Jamie couldn’t finish the end of her rambling sentence as Dani walked over and kissed her, both to shut up her unnecessary apology and because she loved her so much. She should’ve known Jamie would never forget even the smallest of traditions as she once thought this morning.

They pulled away, slightly breathless over how intense the kiss had become. “I take it you’re not mad it’s late then?” beamed Jamie. “Not in the slightest, they’re my favourites yet. I still don’t understand how you manage to outdo yourself every time,” the au pair responded, still intently studying the array of flowers her girlfriend had put together. There were white, pink, and red roses, as well as lilies and peonies – the bouquet a perfect mix of soft and vibrant colours. Upon closer inspection, however, she noticed her favourite plant of all – a moonflower. “They’re really rare y’know,” Dani said as she motioned toward the plant which was tucked in the centre of the bunch, her words mirroring what she had said to Jamie four years earlier as the gardener expressed her true love for Dani the first time. 

Moonflowers had become such an important symbol of their relationship. Rare. Special. Hard to grow, but so worth the effort. “That they are, Poppins. A right pain in to grow, but always so worth it,” Jamie said with a smile using the nickname she once used frequently, which was now saved for more special moments such as this. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Dani smiled as she went on, “with every piece of me. You’re my best friend and the love of my life. And I know we can’t go for a meal and hold hands across the table like most of the people we make flowers for can, but I get to be here with you, and I’d take that over anything.” Jamie, although she tried her best not to, couldn’t help but tear up at her words. “I love you tenfold,” she sniffled. She still couldn’t believe how much her hard shell – something she once wore as a badge of pride –had softened over the years. She supposes that’s the consequence of finally allowing herself to love and be loved just as much in return. “And if a bunch of flowers every Valentine’s Day reminds you of that then so be it! I’d make a thousand if I had to,” Jamie joked in order to collect her emotions. But the florist knew Dani didn’t care about that. She knew that what Dani cherished most was the small things that they had created themselves since starting their journey together, flowers just always seemed to be involved somehow – almost as if they were the couples own love language. And now all the women wanted to do for the rest of the night was show each other just how much they meant every word. 

It might have been a different Valentine’s Day to normal, but it was Dani’s favourite one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! It’s the first time I’ve ever written creatively so go easy on me, but if you did like it and have any other prompts then I’d be more than happy to hear it! 
> 
> A special shoutout to the Plant and Lucy for proof reading (apologies if there’s any mistakes/typos I’ve missed!), and for reminding me of one of the greatest albums to exist that I just know Dani and Jamie would have loved too.


End file.
